Days of Dash
DAYS of DASH is the first ending song used from episodes 1 to 12 for the Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo anime. It is sung by Konomi Suzuki, with lyrics done by Hata Aki and composition by Shirato Yuusuke. A longer version is also used to end the last episode. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' #DAYS of DASH #Fly to the stars #DAYS of DASH (Instrumental) #Fly to the stars (Instrumental) Videos Lyrics Rōmaji= Sugiru dake no jikan ja kuyashii Kizamanakucha Koko ni iru to kokoro ga sakebu shunkan I'm dreaming Mayoinagara namida wo nomikonda Bukiyou da ne yume mo toomawari Oozora wo miage nanimo iezu Mune ga itamu wake kangaeteita Days of dash Kaze wo hashirinukete... Kimi to boku no naka de nani ga Hajimatta no darou Wakaranai kedo Kirakira hikaru taiyou ga terasu basho wo Zutto susumou Eien nado shiranai keredo Tsuyoku nai yo dakara mae wo muku nda Aseritsutsu mo Tobira akete tobidashitemitai shoudou Afuredashita kanjou dakishime Kowaku nai yo tomo ni iru kagiri Aozora ni nageta atsui kibou Akirameru nante arienai yo Eyes to eyes Kotoba iranai sekai Kimi to boku no sekai ima ga Hajimatta no darou Wakarikaketeru Mirai wo saguru kakugo kimeta totan Motto kawaru Eien e no tsunagari sagashitai Motto... Oozora wo miage nanimo iezu Mune ga itamu wake kangaeteita Days of dash Kaze wo hashirinukete Kimi to boku no naka de nani ga Hajimatta no darou Wakaranai kedo Kirakira hikaru taiyou ga terasu Basho wa doko ni Nani wo hajimeyou to shiteru? I'm a dreamer Mou kotoba iranai sekai Kimi to boku no sekai ima ga Hajimatta no darou Wakarikaketeru Mirai wo saguru kakugo kimeta totan Motto kawaru Eien nado shiranai keredo |-| Kanji= 過ぎるだけの時間じゃ悔しい 刻まなくちゃ ここにいると心が叫ぶ瞬間 I'm dreaming 迷いながら涙を飲み込んだ 不器用だね 夢も遠回り 大空を見上げなにも言えず 胸が痛む訳 考えていた DAYS of DASH 風を走り抜けて‥ 君と僕の中で 何が始まったのだろう わからないけど きらきら光る太陽が照らす場所を ずっと進もう 永遠など知らないけれど 強くないよ だから前を向くんだ 焦りつつも 扉開けて飛びだしてみたい衝動 あふれ出した感情抱きしめ 怖くないよ 共にいる限り 青空に投げた熱い希望 あきらめるなんてあり得ないよ EYES to EYES 言葉いらない世界 君と僕の世界 今が始まったのだろう わかりかけてる 未来をさぐる覚悟決めた途端 もっと変わる 永遠への繋がり探したい もっと… 大空を見上げなにも言えず 胸が痛む訳 考えていた DAYS of DASH 風を走り抜けて 君と僕の中で 何が始まったのだろう わからないけど きらきら光る太陽が照らす場所はどこに 何を始めようとしてる? I'm a dreamer もう言葉いらない世界 君と僕の世界 今が始まったのだろう わかりかけてる 未来をさぐる覚悟決めた途端 もっと変わる 永遠など知らないけれど |-| English= Watching the days pass by always makes me feel empty I haven't left my mark I'm here, in this moment, my soul is screaming I'm dreaming Lost for so long, I swallowed my tears I clumsily take a detour on my way to my dreams Looking to the sky without saying a word I wondered why my heart always hurt DAYS of DASH Running against the wind I wonder what happened between us that made us start I don't know, but With the sun shining above us now Let's keep going down this path And never stop It may never end, no one knows I'm not strong so I would inflate myself So impatiently I wanted to open the door, jump out and see Embracing my overflowing feelings I'm not afraid as long as we're together Throwing our passionate wishes to the sky There's no way I can quit now! EYES to EYES A world that needs no words That world of ours will begin right now There's no doubt! As soon as you're ready to explore the future Things will change even more I want to find a connection to eternity Even more... Looking to the sky without saying a word I wondered why my heart always hurt DAYS of DASH Running against the wind I wonder what happened between us that made us start I don't know, but Where is that place the sun is shining on? What am I trying to start? I'm a Dreamer Already the world needs no words That world of ours has just started right now There's no doubt! As soon as you're ready to explore the future Things will change even more It may never end, no one knows. External Links * Days of Dash on CD Japan Category:Music